Could you be my fairy?
by Meinos Kaen
Summary: A NarutoSasame FanFiction. After one year, the two met again. What is going to happen? ONESHOT


Could you be my fairy?

Naruto and Jiraya were on their training trip. They visited many countries, the most unknown to Naruto, but there was one that Naruto immediately recognized. There were many rice camps, so he immediately knew that they were in the Rice Country.

"Ero-Sennin, this is…" Naruto murmured.

"Yes. This is the Rice Country. We went here that time, with Sakura-chan, right?" Jiraya nodded, and he saw that Naruto was very nervous.

"What's up, Naruto? Ah, yes! Here you met that cute girl… How was her name? Kaname?" Jiraya asked.

"That's Sasame-chan, damn ero-sennin!" Naruto shouted in anger.

"Why do you get so upset? Oh, I understand. I'm sorry, I'll not ruin her beautiful name anymore…"

"Damn ero-sennin! What are you blabbering about?"

"Well, we must find a place to get some sleep, right? What about her house? I bet she will very happy to see you…" Jiraya winked at Naruto, that was red coloured on his cheeks.

So they walked, till they found the new Fuuma Clan's House. Naruto swallowed, then he knocked a few times on the door. From the inside came a voice, saying: "Sasame-chan, can you…" "Ok, I'm going." Then the door slowly opened, revealing the beautiful Sasame. Her cute face was the same as one year before, so her hairs, but her body matured a bit. She was wearing a white t-shirt, and a pair of shorts, blu. When she saw Naruto and Jiraya, the two boys looked to each other, without proffering word, then the girl said…

"Jiraya-sama! Naruto-kun! That's really you!" Then she embraced Naruto, and Naruto blushed.

"He-He-Hello, Sasame-chan… I'm happy to see ya…" Naruto said, petrified.

"Yo!" Said Jiraya.

"Oh, right. Please, enter." Sasame let go Naruto, and make them enter her house. Naruto and Jiraya entered the living room, and while Jiraya talked with Sasame parents, Sasame and Naruto went into the garden. There was a small pond, and many flowers and cherry-threes. Naruto and Sasame sat on a bench, under one of the cherry-threes.

"So, what brings you here?" Sasame asked smiling.

"Ehm… I'm on a training trip with the ero-sennin, and we passed by… We needed a place where to stay for some days… And…" Naruto murmured.

"And you immediately thought of me?" Said Sasame.

"Ehm… Yes… Well, you and your Clan… Well, we knew you that time, so…" Naruto murmured, blushing as hell.

"Your timing is perfect. This evening there is a festival, you know?"

"Re-Really?"

"Yes. I had a problem, because you need to go only like a couple, and I haven't anyone to go with… But now you're here!"

"ME! A COUPLE! WITH YOU!"

"Yes. What's wrong? You don't like me?" Asked quietly…

"NO! THAT'S NOT IT!" Naruto said loudly.

"Then, be ready for nine o' clock, ok? See you later!" Sasame gave Naruto a peek on his cheek, and went into her house. Naruto stayed on the bench without moving for an hour or more, then he also went into the house, and into the room that Sasame's family gave him. He took a bath, thinking on many things. How he was to dress up? What was supposed to happen? In the end he decided to put on a kimono like the others, as well. It was blue, and with a white band. At half past eight he was downstairs, waiting for Sasame. Then she arrived. She was wearing a violet kimono, with a rose band. Naruto stared at her while she was descending the stairs.

"So? Can we go?" Asked the girl, with her lovely voice.

"Yes…" Naruto replied with plaintive voice, like hypnotized. They went into the park of the near city. All the guys on the road stared at them. 'Of course they're staring… She's so beautiful and I'm a whisker-face…'

"Are you seeing, Naruto-kun?" Asked with low voice Sasame.

"What?"

"All the girls are staring at you… They're sooo jealous of me… I have the best companion of the festival…" Saying this, Sasame hugged Naruto's arm. The blond boy was about to get on fire. The lovely couple reached the lake in the middle of the park, were there were a lot of fireflies. Then they sat on a bench, with Sasame still hugging Naruto's arm.

"Ehm… It's a very beautiful sight… And how many fireflies are there, right?"

"Yes. You know? In the past they were mistaken for fairies… There's a legend about it…"

Sasame let go Naruto's arm, and stood up from the bench, walking toward the lake, with Naruto staring while she was walking.

"They say that once a time here lived a couple of lovers. They loved each other for years, and they had even the same birthday. When they reached sixty, it appeared a beautiful fairy." Said Sasame while looking at fireflies. Naruto also stood up from the bench, and reached for Sasame.

"She revealed to the man that her wife was a fairy as well, but she fell in love with him, giving up her powers. The fairy gave them a gift, for all this years of love. She gave to the both of them the opportunity to express a wish. The woman immediately asked the eternity of their love. The man though on it, and then he said: 'I'm sorry, honey, but…' He asked a wife thirty years younger than him. The fairy was upset, and the woman started to cry. But the fairy promised. She granted his wish. In a second, the man became a ninety years old man, and died." Then a firefly reached one of Sasame's fingers. She then looked at Naruto.

"It's a sad story…" Nodded Naruto.

"Yes… Some men are really bastards… From this legend, came out a tradition. The couples must express a wish. If their wishes are the same, the wish will be granted."

"Re-Really?" Murmured Naruto. Then Sasame closed her eyes, and started to express her wish. So did Naruto, blushing. Then she opened her eyes, and looked at Naruto. After a few second, Naruto finished the prayer.

"What wish did you express, Naruto-kun?" Said Sasame, giving him one of her beautiful smiles.

"Ehm… I… Well… It's better if I say it this way…" Naruto blushed, as he turned his head, and looked at Sasame. "Sasame…" Naruto swallowed.

"Yes?" Sasame's cheek became red, while she was outing her arms around Naruto's neck.

"I'm not a bastard, but…"

"Yes?"

"Could…" Naruto blushed, then swallowed. "Could… Could you be… My fairy?"

Sasame stared at Naruto-kun, then she closed her eyes, and connected her lips with Naruto's ones. Naruto, petrified in the beginning, closed his eyes as well, returning the kiss with love, and passion. Then he realized. He has fallen in love with Sasame-chan. They didn't know how much time they passed like this, kissing and hugging each other. They only knew one thing: their love was going to be eternal.


End file.
